Sidle's Secret
by StokesSidle
Summary: Sara has a  little secret, how long will she keep it from everyone, before its revealed. Yeah i know crappy name and summary but hey give me a break, its been a while since i wrote haha. Please review. Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _Hey everyone! Yes I realize that it has been a while since I've updated anything, and I'm truly sorry, college really takes a toll on a person, but this idea came to me while I was watching a marathon of CSI a few weeks ago. I hope u guys enjoy, and yes I will try and update my others stories too…everyone that likes my stories has been wanting me to…so I'm trying to get back with it guys, just bear with me. And I'm sorry if my writing might be a little rusty…it's been almost three years since I've written a story on here. Thanks everyone.

"I can't believe this is happening," Sara said to herself, as she gazed upon her reflection in the mirror of her locker. "I can't do this, not right now," About that time Nick walked into the room. "Hey Sara" he said as he opened her locker. "Oh no I hope nick didn't hear me, I'm not ready to tell anyone yet," Sara thought to herself. "Hey" she replied, as she closed her locker quickly and walked passed him, not even sparing a passing glance. "Hmm, wonder what's got her in such a mood?" Nick thought to himself, because it was unlike Sara to be short with him.

Not long after, did the nightshift CSI sit in the break room waiting for assignments to be handed out. "Sara, you not have anything to say tonight?" Warrick jokingly asked, as he watched his fellow CSI stare out the window. "No, I'm not in the talking mood tonight." Sara had something on her mind that had been troubling since earlier that week. She wanted to tell someone but didn't have the courage to at the time. This was a life-altering situation. It was weighing heavy on her mind, but she couldn't help but think about it. "What am I going to do?" she thought to herself. Just as her eyes began to tear up Grissom came in with the assignments for the night. "Catherine and Warrick I've got you guys on a B&E/10-19 near Summerland. Nick and Sara I've also got you guys on a 10-19, double homicide behind the Monaco. "Ok Sar, you want to drive?" Nick asked as he dangled the keys in front of Sara's face in a teasing manner. "Yep" she replied quickly snatching the keys from Nick's grasp.

The ride to the scene was quiet, so Nick tried to spark up a conversation with Sara. "So what's up Sara, you've been short with me tonight, something wrong?" "Nothing," she said as she kept her eyes glued to the road. "Come on Sara, don't lie, I can tell there's something wrong and you know you can talk to me," he tried to ask her again, this time with a bit of concern in his voice. "Nick just drop it ok?" Sara said angrily. "Alright" he responded throwing his hands up in the air, as to surrender.

The crime scene was a mess, two male victims, mid 30's, shot multiple times. As Sara and Nick began processing the scene, Sara began to feel very ill. Without saying anything she quickly ran away from the scene to throw up. This job normally didn't get to her but the past few weeks she wasn't able to stomach it. "You sure you're ok Sara?" Nick asked as he saw her approach the scene again. "Yea" she snapped quickly. Nick couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Sara, she's a CSI, she's seen multiple dead bodies, ones that smelled a lot worse than these two but these were the ones to make her sick? And on top of that she had been short with him all night, did he do something wrong? Nick scratched his head in confusion.

Later that night, back at the lab; Nick wanted to once again try to spark up a conversation with Sara, maybe she had gotten out of her bad mood. "So Sar, did you enjoy your two days off? It must be nice" referring to Sara's two day break, this was a rarity in the lab so Nick joked about it. "Mhm" she responded as she found a hair on the shirt of the victim and placed in into an envelope. "Mhm? That's it Sar? You didn't have a party to celebrate your two days? Because I would have." He said jokingly with a chuckle. "No Nick I just sat around my apartment and relaxed, was I not supposed to?" She snapped. "Sara, what's has gotten into you? You've been acting weird, and not talking much." "Nick I don't feel like talking much, I just found some news out the other day and it's just getting the best of me." She said. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Sara? Care to tell me what's going on?"

-TBC-Please review and tell me what you think of my new story! Hmmm will she tell nick whats going on? We will found out in the next Chapter


	2. Spilling the beans to Cath

"Nick…I" Sara started to tell what had been bothering her and why she had been acting weird all night before she was interrupted by Brass. "Hey guys, I got ID's on the victims." "Great Jim, what do you have for us?" Nick said turning his attention towards the detective. Sara wasn't even paying attention to the information Brass was giving them, she had too many thought running through her head. "Ok, maybe that's a sign I shouldn't tell him right now." Sara thought to herself.

Towards the end of shift, Sara walked into the break room to find only Catherine sitting in there thumbing through the newspaper. "Hey Sara" Catherine said as she saw the brunette enter the room. "Hey" she answered as she walked towards the refrigerator. "Hey, you want to come with Nick, Warrick and I to grab a beer after shift?" asked Catherine. "I can't Cath." "Ah c'mon Sara, I know your shift has been as long as the rest of ours, so come with us." Sara didn't want to have to do this at this time but she felt she had to. "Cath, I can't because I'm pregnant." Sara said with tear beginning to fill her eyes. Catherine's mouth dropped open; she didn't know what to say. "Wow, pregnant?" came a voice from the doorway. Both women looked up to see their coworker standing there.

-TBC- Yeah I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to get this chapter finished before I left today, plus the next chapter is going to be a little longer so I wanted to take it easy on you guys so you will come back for more ha-ha.. REVIEW please it is greatly appreciated!


	3. The secret is out

**Author's Note: **I know this story is sort of fluff right now but it will get more interesting very soon just bear with me. Thanks.

Sara burst into tears after she heard Warrick the doorway. "Warrick, Cath, please don't tell anyone right now." She begged. Catherine got up from her seat and walked over to Sara; without saying anything she grabbed her into a hug. "It's ok Sara." She said in attempt to soothe her. Nick then walked into the room and saw the two women in embraced in a hug and tears rolling down Sara's cheeks. "What's wrong with Sara, Warrick?" he asked as concerned. "Oh…it's nothing…um…she's just having an issue." Warrick lied. Even though he and Nick were close friends, he couldn't spill the beans to him, not after Sara begged him not to.

After shift Sara went home and stretched her feet out on the couch as a million more thoughts came running through her head. "Ok, Cath and Warrick now know but the person who really needs to know I don't have the nerve to tell. What's he going to think? Is he going to even want it? After all it was a mistake; we weren't or ever have been in a relationship.

Just as these thoughts raced through her head they were cut short by the ring of her cell phone. "Hello" she answered. "Hey Sar" came the voice of the handsome Texan Nick on the other end. "Oh hi" Sara replied as her heart raced. "Sara, are you okay? I've been worried about you. You started to tell me what was up earlier, but we were interrupted." "Uh yeah I'm fine Nick, I'll be ok" She lied again. She had lost the nerve to tell him yet again. "Alight Sar, well if you need me you know how to reach me." He said not really sounding convinced that she would be alright. "Thanks Nick."

Once again the night began to fall over the city of Las Vegas and time for the CSI's of graveyard to go to work. As Sara approached the lab the more nervous she became. She knew she needed to just get it out but every time she had the opportunity to tell him, she either chickened out or got interrupted. But she couldn't keep this secret from him much longer, for one he needed to know that he had a child on the way and besides her belly would start growing before too long. When she turned into the parking lot of the lab she pulled in beside Nick, who was still sitting in his car listening to music and looking through his cell phone. His head slowly bobbed to the music and he was lip singing she noticed. A smile came across her face. Nick looked over and noticed Sara had pulled in beside him, so he waved and motioned for her to come over. She got out and approached Nick's vehicle. "Hey are you feeling better? Are you still having an issue?" Nick asked. "Issued?" "Yeah, Warrick said you had an issue, and that's why you were crying yesterday." "Well let's just say it's not to go away Nick." She told him. Nick just looked at her in confusion. Their buddy Greg then pulled up on the passenger side of Nick's car, his music blaring louder than Nick's had been. "We will talk later..." Sara said as she tapped Nick's car door with her hand before turning and heading towards the entrance of the lab.

That same night Catherine and Sara were stuck on a case together, and were in the evidence room processing what they had collected. "Alright Sara, let's talk." "About what?" Sara asked not taking her eyes off the evidence to look at her. "Sara, you know what I'm talking about." "Catherine, I don't won't to do this right now, I just can't." Sara said as she could feel her eyes began to fill with tears yet again. "Why do you not want to?" "Catherine, because the father doesn't even know yet, and he works here in the office with us." "Oh my gosh, is this Grissom's baby?" Catherine asked. Sara shook her head no. "Whose baby is it then Sara?" "It's Nick's Catherine, Nick is the father." Sara blurted out.

"What?" came a voice from the door way.

"Sara, we need to talk now!" Nick said sternly as he turned away from the evidence room and headed towards the locker room. Sara's heart dropped she had no choice but to tell him now, which really he knew it especially if he had heard the conversation between her and Catherine.

When she got to the locker room, nick was sitting on the bench bouncing his leg in an angry manner. He stood up when Sara approached him. "Nick…I" nick held his hand up. "Save it Sara, I heard the conversation, and how long where you going to keep this from me?" "Nick I haven't known that long and I tried to tell you but were interrupted." "What about when I called you on the phone? You had your chance right there." He said with anger in his voice. "Nick why are you so mad?" "Well for one, how did this happen, you told me you were on the pill the night we were together; and secondly you lied to me when you had the opportunity to tell me." "Nick, I got scared to tell you, think if you were in my shoes, how do you think you would feel? And yes I was on the pill but I didn't know the pill's affects would decrease when you were on antibiotics." She responded. "Sara, how are we supposed to raise this baby?" Nick asked. The two of them were lost in conversation they did not see Ecklie approach the room and see the two of the arguing. But he bluntly interrupted, "Stokes and Sidle in my office now!"

-TBC-Told you this chapter was a little fluff, I guess you would call it, but trust me it will get interesting. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI or its cast, but I do however own the first event that happens in this story because I experienced this, Thanks everyone

Sara and Nick followed Ecklie into his office; he stopped when he reached the doorway and motioned for them to go around. "Have a seat you two." He said. The two of them did as instructed and Ecklie closed the door and walked behind his desk and took a seat. He leaned back in his large office chair before speaking again, "I heard the discussion the two of you were having the locker room, and I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth." "Fine," Sara said being the first one to speak before being cut off by Nick. "Sara, don't I'll tell him..." he said glancing at her before looking back at Ecklie who was now rocking in his chair waiting for the explanation. "Sara and I are having a baby together and well that's it." Nick said sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms. "You two are aware of the departmental policy on dating between coworkers, correct? You two are not allowed to work together if you are dating, do I need to refer to the general orders of the department?" "No, I'm quite aware of what the general orders say but that doesn't apply to us ecklie." Nick responded. "That's sir to you Stokes, and what gives you two the privileges to be above general orders?" Ecklie said angrily. "Because Sara and I are not dating and no one said anything about it, you show me something in the general orders that says we are not allowed to have a baby together." After Nick's argument to Ecklie the room fell silent. "Are we free to go?" Sara asked. Ecklie, not saying a word, motioned for them to leave his office.

As Sara and Nick walked down the hallway, Sara spoke up, "Thanks Nick, Ecklie would have grilled our asses in there." "Sara you've got to learn not to voluntarily give up information unless he specially asks for it or you will be out of a job. He wanted to know the truth, and so I gave it to him, we are having a baby together without a relationship and I don't think there will ever be a relationship." Nick finished and walked on down the hallway leaving Sara standing behind taking in everything nick had just said. His last few words he had just spoken cut her deep; she had always cared for Nick and for him to say he didn't think there would ever be a relationship between to two of them hurt her bad. The first thought that crossed her mind was, "Maybe I should move to San Francisco and raise this baby alone, it might be better for us both."

-TBC- I'm sorry to end the chapter like this but I like to leave you guys in a little bit of suspense, keep you on your toes to what is going to happen next. Yes the first part of the chapter when Nick and Sara are in the office with Ecklie was a real life experience but it wasn't over having a baby together, it was something a little different but the same way it went down ha-ha (for those of you who know me, you'll know what I'm talking about). Ok enough rambling, got to get started thinking about next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Doctors appt

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I still don't own CSI or any of its cast….just wanted to make that clarification.

**The following day:**

Sara sat patiently in her doctor's office, today was the day of her first OB appointment. Sara sat in her chair looking around at all the people occupying the waiting room with her, mostly pregnant women. "Wow, I guess this is what I have to look forward to, as my belly gets bigger," Sara thought to herself, as she glanced down at her still flat belly.

"First time here?" asked a young lady seated next to her.

"Yeah" Sara responded.

"I know what you're thinking, pregnancy isn't that bad. I'm working on my third child." The lady responded as she rubbed her bulging belly.

"That's great" she responded.

"Sara Sidle?" a voice came from the doorway at the opposite side of the waiting room.

Sara got up from her chair with her purse and proceeded to the nurse at the doorway.

After the nurse checked Sara's weight, temperature and blood pressure, she was seated in small examination room by herself, while she waited for the doctor. The long Sara sat there the more thoughts about the baby and Nick ran through her head. "Would I be better off to move back to San Fransisco? Or maybe I should just give this baby up for adoption? I don't think I can raise it by myself. Sara then reached for a tissue, because a stray tear ran down her cheek.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Sara?" asked a young female doctor as she entered the room.

"I'm Dr. Bradford." The young woman said as she stuck out her hand for Sara to shake it.

"Sara Sidle" she responded as she shook the lady's hand.

"Ok Sara lets get down to business."

The doctor then opened the chart she had in her hand and began asking Sara questions about her health history, family history, then about the pregnancy.

"When did u first suspect you were pregnant?" Dr. Bradford asked, while jotting something down in the chart with Sara's name on it.

"Well I was on the pill and did not realize that the pills effectiveness would decrease while taking antibiotics I was prescribed for a sinus infection. And then I missed my period so then I stopped taking the pills immediately because I wasn't sure what was going on. Then I waited approximately a week, and decided to take a pregnancy test, that's when I found out it was positive."

"Ok Sara, what im going to do is run another pregnancy test on you to confirm, should only take 5 minutes or so, and if the lab tells me its positive I'm going to get you into an ultrasound today, that sound ok?" Dr. Bradford said as she closed Sara's chart and rose from her chair.

"Yea sounds great"

"Ok i'll be right back." The Dr said opening the door.

Not even five minutes later the doctor came back in the room and handed Sara a specimen jar with her name on it; it reminded Sara of the jars she uses to place trace evidence in.

"Sara what I need you to …." Dr Bradford stated, before being cut off by Sara.

"I think I know what to do" Sara said with a chuckle as she got up from her seat and took the jar from the doctors grasp.

After giving them sample they needed, Sara waited patiently back in her examination room. Wasn't long at all before the doctor entered the room again, "Yeah Miss Sidle its positive, so congrats to you."

"Thanks" Sara said with a smile not even crossing her face, it wasn't that she wasn't happy about the baby, it was just the situation.

"What we will do now is we will get you into the ultrasound room and see what we can see ok?" Dr Bradford said with a smile.

"Ok" Sara said as she stood up.

Sara was then placed in a semi dark room, she was laying on an examining table covered by a sheet that was given to her by another nurse. Sara looked around at all the equipment they had in the room. She was amazed at how they can see a baby in the womb before its born, that never crossed her mind much before, but now that she was the one having the baby she was amazed.

The technician came into the room and sat down in front of a computer, "Hey miss sidle, let's have a look at your baby, shall we? Lay back for me and raise your shirt up to expose your abdomen."

Sara did as she was told.

The technician then put this cold jelly like substance on Sara's belly and then took the wand like instrument and began rubbing it around on her belly.

Just then Sara seen an image on the screen in front of her, to her it look it a little peanut but had a beating heart. She just laid there in amazement as she watched the technician take measurements and measure the heartrate. "Sara, everything looks great, your baby is measuring seven and half weeks. Would you like the pictures I took?"

"Sure" Sara responded

Sara sat in her vehicle looking at the pictures she just received of her unborn child. This little life her and Nick had created. This little life that had been created as a result of a one night stand, but she loved this baby anyways, but there was still one thing that bothered Sara, did Nick really want this baby? Or would it be better off if she just moved back to San fransisco and raise it alone? Noone would have to know, she thought, I could just pack up and go and leave a letter of resignation of Grissom's desk. Sara had so much to think about but where to start?

….TBC…sorry this chapter is not the best, I know, and it's kind of long but I had to get this out of the way to start on the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Goodbye

-**The Following Day-**

As Sara closed the door of her suv, she stared out the window at her apartment complex. This was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do but she knew it would probably be best for her and her unborn child in the end. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she started up the SUV and pulled out of the parking space.

In the lab that night, Grissom unlocked the door of his office and noticed the piles of paperwork that swarmed his desk. As he walked behind his desk he noticed an envelope that lay neatly on top of a stack of paperwork, it read "Grissom..."

"Hmm…what is this?" Grissom thought to himself as he opened the envelope up.

When he opened the envelope he found a heartfelt letter of resignation from one of his CSI's it read:

_Grissom,_

_I'm writing you to officially tender my resignation from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, effective immediately._

_Working for the Las Vegas Crime Lab has been a wonderful experience. I could not ask for a better group of colleagues. I have grown in many ways here and will always treasure the opportunities provided for me by the Las Vegas Crime Lab. _

_I will be accepting a position with the San Francisco Crime Lab as a CSI level 4. While I will miss my friends here at the Las Vegas Crime La, I feel it is time for a change._

_Best wishes,_

_Sara Sidle_

After reading the letter Grissom took off his glasses and studied Sara's letter again, "Why would she just leave?" wondered Grissom.

In the break room everyone was waiting on their assignments as usual, when Grissom walked in.

"Ok guys…you ready for your assignments?" he asked looking through the papers in his hands.

"Sara is not here yet..." Catherine spoke up.

"She's not coming…she doesn't work here anymore" Grissom responded as he looked up at Catherine.

"What?" Warrick practically shouted.

"She left me a letter of resignation on my desk." Grissom replied.

Everyone was in disbelief. Especially Nick he couldn't believe what he had just heard. After receiving his assignment and being paired with Sanders, nick sat in the SUV waiting on Sanders to hop in. He fished for his cell phone in his pocket, he searched through his contacts and reached the number of Sara and hit the send button.

On the other end Sara noticed it was Nick who had called her cell and she hit the ignore button which sent his call straight to her voicemail.

"Damn" thought Nick, as he worked on the case that night, Sara and the baby kept crossing his mind.

"Nicky man...what's up? You haven't said much of anything tonight." Greg asked.

"Ah greggo…I just have something weighing heavy on my mind." Nick replied

"Is it Sara?" Greg asked. He knew the two of them had been close friends for some time.

"Yeah you could say that" Nick responded.

As shift continued Nick tried to call Sara time after time but each time getting her voicemail, he thought about leaving her a voicemail but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Nick finished his shift and went home. He unlocked the door to his apartment and was surprised when he saw an envelope lying on the floor when he opened the door. The only thing written on the envelope was "Nicky." Nick picked up the envelope and noticed the handwriting was that of Sara Sidle's…

….TBC…I apologize for leaving the story like this; I just wanted to have you guys coming back for the next chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter and more will be coming up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter probably isn't the best but I had to get this part out of the way so I can get to the good chapter ha-ha! Enjoy!

Nick flipped the envelope over and opened it. Inside the first thing he noticed and pulled out was an ultrasound picture, he examined it closely he knew exactly what this was it was a picture of his unborn baby. A feeling of guilt came over Nick as he looked at the picture. He felt like an idiot, he had been a jerk to Sara over this whole baby thing, and now she was gone and wouldn't return his calls. He began to put the envelope down on the table when he noticed there was something still contained in it. He looked inside and found a small, torn off piece of notebook paper with something written on it.

_Nick,_

_I'm sorry things ended like this, and apparently by your reaction I'm sorry I got pregnant, but I thought, being the sweet guy that you are deep down that you wanted at least a picture to always remind you that you have a child. I know I should have just left without doing this but I just wanted to say goodbye…_

_Sara_

Nick was heartbroken. Yes he did act like a jerk but he was just upset that day, never really meaning to hurt her. In fact he loved her and their child they created. He laid down the note and the picture and quickly dug for his cellphone once again, hoping that this time Sara would answer. She didn't. But he knew somehow that he needed to find Sara and work things out and tell her how he really felt.

**-The Next Day-**

Nick walked towards Grissom's office. "Griss..Can I speak with you a moment?" Nick asked as he opened the door and noticed Grissom working on a crossword puzzle.

"Sure Nicky, come in and sit down." Grissom responded as he put down the crossword puzzle and took off his glasses.

"Griss, I need to talk to you about Sara and me..." Nick started.

"I already know Nick" Grissom cut him off.

"You do?"

"Yeah Ecklie told me"

"Figures" Nick said as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen Griss, I screwed up big time with Sara and I really need to talk to her but she will not return my phone calls, I know she left you a letter of resignation, did it happen to say where she was going?"

"Nick, I'm really not supposed to discuss any private information with other colleagues about another." Grissom answered.

"But Griss, she's gone, probably out of state and won't return my phone calls and she is carrying my child, please man I can't lose her." Nick said as he could feel tears start to form in his eyes.

Grissom seeing that Nick was getting upset, in attempt to help him out said, "Ok Nicky, I'm leaving you in my office for a moment, and I'm leaving Sara's letter of resignation on my desk, but you have to look for yourself, I can't tell you; but you found it on your own I had nothing to do with it, ok?"

"You got it" Nick said standing up.

Nick found out she was going back to San Francisco from the letter of resignation and after shift ended and no one was in the evidence room Nick got on the computer. He knew he was jeopardizing his job by doing this, but at this point it didn't matter to him, he just wanted Sara and his baby back.

Sara had once told Nick that when she lived in San Francisco that the apartment building she lived it was owned by her uncle; so Nick assumed Sara would probably be going back there to live, so he wanted her address first before he went to the San Francisco crime lab looking for her.

Nick searched through DMV records for the state of California and found Sara's former driver license before moving to Las Vegas. He quickly jotted down the address, turned off the computer and darted for the door.

In the car Nick tried once again to reach Sara and yet again it went to her voicemail; however this time he left her a voicemail.

"Sara, its Nick. We need to talk please call me back."

Nick then tossed his cell phone to the passenger seat. He thought about going home first but instead headed for the interstate which would lead him straight to San Francisco.

-**Meanwhile-**

Sara had just stepped out of the shower and put her pajamas on, that's when she noticed they were a little tighter than usual. "Oh no" she thought. "I'm gunna start showing early." She turned to look at herself in the mirror and sure enough, she could really see the baby bump forming. The doctor had told her she was about 3 months but to Sara she looked more like she was 5 months. "Oh well, it's for the best little one" she said as she placed a hand on her belly.

Sara then heard a beep from her cellphone, a beep meaning that she had a voicemail. She picked it up and listened to it. That's when she got the message from Nick. For a moment she thought about calling him back but she didn't.

"I left Las Vegas and left everything behind, and that everything was including him." Sara thought to herself.

"Little one…" she said out loud as she put her hand back on her belly. "It's just going to be the two of us..."

….TBC….yes I know, this isn't the best place to leave this chapter but I will post more soon. Please Review!


End file.
